This invention relates to an improvement over the well-known "drip" or filter coffeemaking methods and "drip" coffeemakers. An example of a drip coffeemaker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,155, issued May 29, 1973 to J. C. Martin.
Much study has been given to the most satisfactory way to brew roast and ground coffee and it is a fact that an excellent grade of coffee properly grown and optimally roasted can be effectively ruined for the coffee table by improper methods of preparation. In general, a high quality and most satisfying coffee drink is obtained only when it possesses fine aroma, delicacy of flavor, and fullness of body, as well as warmth and stimulating character.
These properties can be obtained only when attention is paid to certain details--the freshness of the roasted coffee, a fineness of grind that permits rapid and effective extraction yielding a clear and brilliant infusion and a method of treatment involving time, temperature and equipment, which conserves the delicate volatile constituents of the roast and ground coffee, but avoids the woody and bitter flavors that are invariably found in coffee which has been too long exposed to solvent action of boiling hot water on the ground material. Unfortunately, a number of factors which will influence cup quality will be beyond the effective control of the consumer who will typically prepare a coffee brew from a roast and ground coffee product using conventional percolation on drip-type coffeemakers. It will be appreciated, therefore, that the provision of a method and apparatus capable of preparing a high-quality brew of roast and ground coffee in a simple and effective manner would be advantageous.
Prior art drip coffeemaking methods have provided some of the best-tasting, least bitter, and most reproduceable coffee beverages heretofore available. Conventional drip coffeemaking methods generally use 25 parts of hot water per extraction per part of roast and ground coffee by weight. This hot extraction water usually has a temperature of over 190.degree. F. which has been found to yield a filtered coffee extract having much more bitterness than the coffee of this invention, primarily because of high extraction water temperature.